


【miflo】

by 1_Crow_1



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Crow_1/pseuds/1_Crow_1
Summary: 群活产物，米flo，鳕鱼老师的梗，还没想好叫什么【。雕塑家和他的情人今天也是挫挫的我x
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 14





	【miflo】

**Author's Note:**

> 群活产物，米flo，鳕鱼老师的梗，还没想好叫什么【。  
> 雕塑家和他的情人  
> 今天也是挫挫的我x

(上）

我要把生活将我耗损的取回来，否则我就死了。

弗洛朗开始断断续续想这件事，也不是很着急，就浮在意识表层之下，在早高峰拥挤又安静的地铁上，在临近下班昏昏欲睡的下午，在所有睡去又醒来的朦胧早晨和漆黑的深夜，他总是望着像死鱼肚皮一样的灰色或是沉闷到密不透风的黑色发呆，那个问题就悬在意识表面之下，拒绝浮上来，也拒绝消失，就那么不上不下地吊着弗洛朗，将他吊死在生活里。

每个人都有这么一天，醒来的时候发现自己死去太久了，却也疲于思考究竟是从什么时候开始死去，又该不该醒来，到最后就只好拖着破破烂烂的自己继续走下去，剩的一口气都用来行走。弗洛朗的这一天始于他拿到了医院的诊断书，看着诊断书上的字和到取药窗口取来的药，他模模糊糊地想，噢，原来是这样。平淡地排在买药窗口看各色各样的人脸，医院门口有个孩子被人拖了进来。他把病历和药瓶收好，攥在手里冰冷冷的，在回家的最后一段路才开始迷茫地看路灯闪烁下的街道，觉得困惑像这夜色一样朝他围拢，围追堵截，密不透风。他偷偷吸了一口气，还好，还留给他一点呼吸的空间。

也不知道到底是哪一种精神疾病，他想了想觉得哪种都没差，只是，原来是这样。眼前的雾散开了一点又更浓一点。原来是这样。

也不是故意要看那个意大利艺术家的雕塑展的，他站在门口驻足了片刻，更像是脚引着他走进了展厅，脑子里还印着门口花里胡哨的简介海报，米开来的雕塑就不由分说闯了进来，挤占了全部视野和注意力，再没给他自己留下一点空间。

于是那句话从没有这么喧嚣得像是朝日喷薄，或是满树的帝王蝶一齐向他飞来的哗哗声，或是蒸腾在生活上的红绿灯和车前灯。那句话在脑子里，冲弗洛朗叫嚣。

否则我就死了。

那是一只狂妄得能摘取星辰的手，却又谦逊得像初生探出窝的雏鸟，骄傲得俯视世界，也包容得接纳所有。像是神在世界面前仰头祈祷。于是那万千蝴蝶都生在手上、头发上，飘散去亲吻世界的衣角，像亲吻少女的手。

那些醒来的声音就在弗洛朗脑子里哐当作响，是重新生长的痛苦，把他劈成两半又一针一针缝起来，是狂喜和痛苦加诸的神迹，又很快淹没在绵延太久的麻木之下。他觉得眼冒金星，展厅的天花板变成星夜在旋转，凭着最后一点意志注目那块小小注释牌上的名字，米开朗基罗·勒孔特。

可这意味着什么？弗洛朗不明白，他连剩下的展品都没看就跌跌撞撞循着楼梯出了展厅，天上地下满目星夜流转，直到他回了家才把旋转的星河关在门外。他原以为能安宁一会儿，回到平顺的麻木里，缅怀或不缅怀他一路走来插满坟墓的轨迹，而早已遗忘在深处的金色麦穗枯萎，连着他枯死的心脏一起，无法在干瘪的胸腔里跳动。不过如此，弗洛朗·莫特是个将死的人了，每挪一步都是滞重，每往前一步都撕下一片血肉粘在地上，不比其他将死的人更行将就木。

好景不长，星夜在他家里也大剌剌驻扎下来。弗洛朗放弃似的在桌边坐了下来，像初生似的欣喜和震颤，和那些枯死的事物进行一场漫长的拉锯。他惊奇地发现自己还记得去药店买了分装药盒，就震颤地一粒粒往里塞每天要吃的药。

弗洛朗不知道自己是怎么到了楼下酒吧的。恍惚间是把药盒扔在了桌子上，弹出的几粒药抗议地滚动出弧形的轨迹，又停留在桌面上。

而时间，时间在他出现之前都没有意义。不管是宇宙大爆炸、太阳系诞生还是人类被逐出伊甸园，这些重要的节点完好地融合成一颗金发的头颅，在弗洛朗醉意朦胧的眼睛里接近过来，意大利人凑他很近，带着口音的法语撩烧他的耳朵。弗洛朗在一场且吟且唱金色琉璃的幻梦里结识一个叫米开来的人，他是琉璃罐子里的小虫，而米开来和他的雕塑是光，压在他身上逼他听个个滚烫的字词一颗颗掉进面前的酒杯里。那时候米开来很强大，罩在他身上像一柄光楔进世界的泥潭，又天真地朝他笑，遮掩不住初识的羞赧摸了摸鼻子。

他记得那个金发的人说他是个雕塑家，说他是米开朗基罗·勒孔特，他在展厅里看见了弗洛朗，却来不及牵住他离去的衣角。他说他从前看过弗洛朗唱歌，他用闪着星星的眼睛问他，您现在还唱歌吗？

他操着一口生涩的法语，还掌握不了这门语言的形状，他比划着触摸它的轮廓，不时停下来思考一个词语的说法，像在思考雕塑的轮廓，在弗洛朗听来却生涩得仿佛新生，带着一点点塑造出来的雕塑的实感和重量，把抽离现实的他拉回来，像尊雕塑欣喜又痛苦地落在大地上。于是酒吧的声音和光影都明晰，落进他曾经空白的眼睛和耳朵里，喧嚣又叫嚣着他存在于此。

弗洛朗大口喘着气，皱缩起来，他原本在酒精的作用下热热的快要融化成一滩小熊糖水，恍惚间以为可以触到膨胀宇宙间初生的星辰，立刻被这个疑问烫得皱成一团，皱巴巴的小熊不敢看米开来的眼睛了。他原本以为这是一场幻梦，那个雕塑家凭空出现在他面前就像祭坛上显圣的神迹。他是醉了，醉得太深了，醉得他以为可以出生活的泥潭，去看那迦南。他穿着公司上班的西装夜夜醉生梦死，浑噩笙歌，过得不知时日，不解食味，一经梦境最深处的质问就哭了起来，像只染病的小动物，细细地抽着鼻子，皱缩在卡座上，一点点蹲下去在阴影里躲起来，像影子保护他不经光线，不经一直响彻灵魂黑暗的质问。可他怎么能忘了，怎么能不唱歌了，怎么能死了。他栖居在一个黑色的空洞里，是虚空和虚无，美好与鲜活都从指间滚落而下，掉落进黑暗的最深处身首异处，撕裂的痛苦只在裂口处迟钝得像石头，打了麻药般臃肿地膨胀起来。

米开来不知所措了，他只想高高兴兴地结识这个年轻人，却捡了一只染病的小动物，哭得打嗝，身上脏脏地沾了一身雨后路面上的泥点，抽抽搭搭地发抖。米开来只好也蹲下去，蹭蹭这只染病的小动物，他觉得他需要照顾，而他有一个法子可以总和他在一起。

“您来做我的模特吧，弗洛。”

小熊愣愣地看着他，圆圆的眼睛湿哒哒的，鼻头冰冰凉，像一整罐蜂蜜都打翻的小熊。

米开来站起来，四下看看拿了张餐巾纸，掏出口袋里的水笔，蹲下来仔仔细细照着手机上的地址写上去，还不放心地把不清晰的地方又描了几遍，展开弗洛朗的手掌，把餐巾纸塞到他手里。

“请来找我，弗洛朗·莫特。”米开来抓起他的手，认真地看到他的眼睛里去。

那声音仍然生涩得找不准轮廓，却生生扣响弗洛朗幽闭的壳，像在幽深的洞窟中回响，震荡某些蒙尘已久化为灰烬的事物。弗洛朗是一地灰烬，太多的灰烬。

他一直以为那是醉酒后最不真实的幻梦，而生活还在麻木肿胀地翻滚着前进，拖着臃肿的身躯挤进弗洛朗的胸腔，带着不知哪里来的断肢残骸裹成难看的大肉球，让弗洛朗觉得眩晕。他怅惘又茫然地和这世界作对，却也不知道到底是在和什么战斗，恍惚间是和他的整个人生。

他揉着宿醉后昏沉坠胀的头给客户打电话，口袋里掉出的纸片吸引了他的注意力，他弯下身去捡，抬起头又撞到桌角，在泛起的泪花间看见那一串洇开的字母，像是米开来的雕塑再次绽露在眼前，裂开这世界生造出光来。脑子里略过到达工作室的几种方法，慌忙中掉了手机，而手机里的人声在莫名而至的沉默里疑惑地喂了几声。

弗洛朗像遗弃那几粒药一样遗弃了桌角的手机，像是有什么从此处开启，无人见过的秘宝就在他转身之处，就在他匆忙跑过的路途间散落一地。他小心翼翼躲在车站背后点燃一支烟，在车轮碾过雪后路面的声音里碾灭了烟头。他跟着一车零落的人随公交车的节奏晃荡，弗洛朗觉得不真实，他不该这样雀跃像心脏涨裂的痛苦，而一车的人没人知道他是去面见一场诞生的洗礼还是尘幕落尽的葬礼。那些尖利的骄傲和稚嫩孩童般的执拗是雕塑的核，是他那天生生撞见的雕塑的核。

工作室的门没有关，他怀着走进教堂的肃穆没有打破沉寂。弗洛朗没有料想到像彼时撞见雕塑，他撞破一个艺术家面对一地雕塑残骸的狼狈，那只沉默的鸟还未褪尽骄傲的残骸，像是从前星辰不知人世，坠落下来仍追逐无杂质的天光，于是泛红的眼角也显得狠厉。米开来是还未坠落的鸟，他是无法坠落的鸟。

弗洛朗有些吓住了，他看着一地石膏残骸和一地烟头，不由自主走进了一步，碰到一处碎裂的石膏，惊动了那只眼神狠厉得仿佛猎食的鸟。

石膏碎片雕刻成蝴蝶翅膀的样子。

米开来抬头眼睛就渡上一层柔和的光。

“……弗洛？”

“抱歉，您一来就是这个样子。”米开来抓了抓头发。

我没有手中浮木，唯有沉没以求解脱。

“只是……新作品不太顺利。”米开来和弗洛朗坐在酒吧里，“比起这个，今天留下来吧，弗洛，我画几幅速写就好。”

“多久都可以。”小熊愣愣地点点头，把自己往围巾里缩了一点。他还不怎么敢看米开来，只在米开来低头点酒的时候才小心翼翼地看他。

“弗洛弗洛弗洛。”米开来玩起了高脚杯，眼睛却是紧紧盯着半长棕发的小熊，琢磨起他的面部轮廓来。头发看起来很软，胡子也是。那么白色的大理石最好，大理石是很柔软的石头。

“……嗯？”弗洛朗红着脸小心地应了一声，双手握住高脚杯的底部，稍稍抬起眼睛。

“您会是最棒的，亲爱的。”米开来举起空酒杯，做了个干杯的手势。

弗洛朗连忙往围巾里藏，只露出羞红的耳尖，也举起酒杯。两只空酒杯撞在一起。

“您……您会顺利的。”

弗洛朗是坍缩的星体。他不会在死前发出最亮的光，也不会成为黑洞，他只会干瘪皱缩下去，像一只瘪掉的轮胎皮。而空酒杯相碰的那一刻他觉得他可以苟延残喘，怀着将熄未熄的火星，他甚至有力气坐在一旁吹一吹这堆干枯的木。

他不安又着迷地看着，挪不开目光，恍惚间火焰变成米开来雕塑的形状，又浇筑在高脚杯的影子里。弗洛朗悄悄看高脚杯上映着米开来，决心什么时候再去展厅把雕塑都好好看一遍。

那天他离开米开来的工作室已经很晚，他回到家低头看了看垃圾桶里的白色药片，把药全都收进了柜子里，躺在床上整夜未眠地看着灯光照暖的夜空一点点在黎明最黑暗，又在小鸟的啁啾声里亮起来，像小鸟们叫醒了沉睡的天幕，而太阳裹着整片天空铺成的裙子在城市上空升起，尽管在冬日白白的，显得像生病般脆弱。

弗洛朗关掉了台灯，从书页上抬起头，缓慢地下定什么决心似的，拿起昨夜放在床边的吉他，往下拨了一下。

吉他的声音弹奏在冬日阳光洁净的衣裙上，像落了一串珠子，滑在地板上团成一团猫咪看着弗洛朗。

染病的小熊觉得鼻子有些发酸。

染病的小熊觉得很快乐。

******

他们第一次做爱是在米开来的工作室。

那是全无亲昵与温存的纯粹欲望，米开来喝得太多了，他热切地看着弗洛朗就像要凿穿他形塑出一个雕塑。他捧着他的脸，无关他的境遇、他本身，无关爱意，只是纯粹冰冷如手术刀般精准，削去多余的部分，形塑他喷薄的热烈。他眼中的热意几乎称得上爱，可弗洛朗知道他只是看见纯粹的美，而美中没有人的存在，那是宛如新生的暴力，他要割碎弗洛朗再造出一个新的，不管弗洛朗会多痛苦，米开来只需要完成他的工作。他的刻刀凿穿弗洛朗的眼，他的锤子敲碎弗洛朗的骨，他的松节油涂抹在弗洛朗身上。

弗洛朗知道，弗洛朗也只需要完成弗洛朗的工作。

米开来是神祇，而神不需要怜悯他的作品。

米开来用星星腕巾把弗洛朗的双手绑在水管上，抬起弗洛朗的腿像抬起女人的膝盖。他只是沉默地审视，他把自己埋进弗洛朗温暖的身体，顺从柔软的小熊努力接纳捣毁他的性器。他在米开来的巢穴，他需要直视米开来的眼，那眼中没有弗洛朗的痕迹，只有创生必需的暴力，而弗洛朗是孕育的土地，是母性的教堂。他因而必须接纳米开来施加的暴力。

他被撑得满满的，这一切对处子而言太过艰难。可心脏觉得疼了，一点点绽开龟裂的纹路，凿出空洞来，疼得弗洛朗想要蜷缩，可身体听话地敞开来接纳他唯一的神祇。他躲避进欲望的深壑，以下身的满胀感逃离心脏的空虚。他是灌满欲望的容器，欲望太多了，撑得他满溢，快感逾越成痛苦，于是弗洛朗哀求米开来。

轻一点，轻一点，求您了……先生。

那一刻他突然发现他们还生涩得不足以拥有一个足够亲昵的称呼，就像他生涩的身躯在最初的节点就要完完整整地接纳米开来，哪怕米开来只是将他打造成欲望的容器。创生只是欲望，生的欲望，去存在的欲望，成为什么的欲望。

回应他的是不同于暴力侵入的一个吻，轻柔得仿佛他们是情人。米开来只是搂着弗洛朗的腰把他摆成更适于入侵的姿势，再一次进入新生的母地。

太深了，弗洛朗挣扎了一下，可怜巴巴地流下眼泪来。他小声地哀叫着，迎合地缠住了米开来的腰。

去看那迦南。

米开来描摹他的眼睛、嘴唇、锁骨，丰腴的胸肉。

所以希望并不存在，不是吗？就像他直视的双眼中没有他。

弗洛朗近乎自暴自弃、自我厌恨地接纳并祈求了所有暴力，他是创生的母地，他所创生的会榨干他仅剩的生命，他便只剩干枯的皮囊，无力地瘪下去，沾满经年陈旧的灰尘，破旧又肮脏，连他自己也不会多看一眼。

他在性爱结束后的昏沉里想念最初的米开来，抽着鼻子想念水笔在餐巾纸上洇开的蓝色墨迹，还有他第一次来到这间工作室的情景，万般神奇展露在他眼前。他仿佛透过米开来的眼睛看接连展现的奇迹，恍惚间脱离了过往的自己，成为这间神奇雕塑室的主人。他随着米开来游览，像走进威利旺卡的巧克力工厂。弗洛朗是最幸运的小孩，他拿到了那张金券。

米开来拿了一根粗铁丝，用钳子扭了几个节点，又在铁丝顶端扭了一个圈。

喏，这是行走弗洛朗的骨架。

米开来随意在纸上用水笔勾勒弗洛朗的面部轮廓，又用手指沾着咖啡描绘弗洛朗的头发。他随即又把纸张弃置在桌子上，揉捏一块油泥，沿着铁丝的骨架形塑一个头颅，末了又用雕刻刀绘出头发的形状。

哇哦。弗洛朗的眼睛从米开来用手指沾着咖啡勾勒头发起就圆睁着，直到米开来用雕刻刀和手捏完了弗洛朗的头，转过来给弗洛朗看。

哇哦。小熊又惊叹一声，有些害羞地摸了摸鼻子。头以下的部分还仅仅是粗铁丝的骨架。您会是最棒的。他脑海里想起米开来的话，心里黯然一瞬，头埋得更低了。

“我应该站着不动还是……？”弗洛朗疑惑地问道。

“就在您现在的位置。”

弗洛朗听见铅笔的沙沙声。他侧对着工作室的落地玻璃窗，大片的冬季天光泼洒在他身上，如同极地的旅人，新生的枝叶在他身上滋长。他看不见米开来的画，就好好的站在那里，像只立起耳朵的小兔子。

他用余光瞥着各式各样的雕塑用具，各种刻刀、粘土、石膏，想象它们在米开来手里怎样获得生命，想象自己也会在米开来手里获得生命。

他犹疑着满怀期望，尝试信任一个别人交由的新升起的事物，可他离世界太远了，漠然得太久了，此时又一点点冰冷起来，只想蜷缩下去。

不。

他挣扎着又从灰烬里探出头来，擅自交付出全部热忱，不安地想要献给米开来也献给他自己。

那么现在呢？

那么现在呢？

他披着衣服看醉酒后沉沉睡去的米开来，点燃一支烟，小心地用脸蹭了蹭米开来搭在床沿的手，像落入甜蜜陷阱的小动物。他站起来出去抽烟，就正对着那扇那天洒了他一身天光的落地玻璃，满目黑夜沉闷地压过来，密不透风地裹紧了他。

只不过是擅自赤诚与擅自的失望。弗洛朗在脚底听见碰到纸张的声音，他蹲下去，捡起纸张，借着月光仔细端详。

那是他的脸孔，有好多他，在同一张纸上，循着回忆的轮廓勾勒初次相见时酒吧里哭泣的脸。

好多弗洛朗，各种角度的弗洛朗。

那一刻弗洛朗不知道该做什么表情，只是觉得仍然离世界很远，什么都不再能敲开他漠然的壳。他沉默地咬着手背的骨节哭了起来，把纸放回原来的位置，假装不曾发现过。

米开来醒来的时候，被子好好地盖在他身上，他盯着天花板好一阵子，猛然间想起昨夜做了什么，却怎么也记不清晰。他忍着头痛坐起来，走到外面看见弗洛朗望着他做的一个雕塑发呆。

“您醒了？我也刚起。”弗洛朗转过头，软软地看着他笑。

米开来看着那个笑容一时间想要逃走，他直觉弗洛朗眼里有什么熄灭了，掉在深壑里无望地向上望。而仿佛是他将他推下去，埋进他炙热的身体，又用手指插进他的口腔捣弄。

他想起弗洛朗的眼泪了。他们一时间手足无措地站在那里面面相觑，又同时回避过目光去，低头把视线粘在地面上。

“弗洛……”

“没关系。”弗洛朗快速地说，仿佛害怕听到道歉。

“没关系，我愿意的。”弗洛朗说。米开来抬头看见他澄澈闪烁的棕色眼瞳，那里面成片堆积的灰烬和最初遇见他一样。而弗洛朗整个人熄灭下去，如同失去彩灯的圣诞树般寒冷。

于是米开来也僵立在那里，勾连着成为冬季里覆满雪的针叶。他最终走过去抱了弗洛好一会儿，吻在他的脸颊上，他眼里是将熄未熄的星辰，渴慕聚拢一方灰烬点燃。

“弗洛，对不起。”

弗洛朗惊跳一下，从漫长寒冷的遥远时空里醒来，睁大湿漉的双眼惊疑不定地看着米开来。

弗洛朗得到了那张金券。

-TBC-


End file.
